


The Flame Is Real

by Aliseia



Series: L'Amour Et La Guerre [14]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: Negli occhi neri di Elijah lo stupore ardeva insieme al desiderio, talmente evidente da costringere la creatura ad arrossire. E se le persone capaci di tanto potevano contarsi sulle dita di una mano, uno, uno solo poteva spingere Tristan a diventare imprudente con un unico, obliquo sorriso. «Che cosa succede, mio Signore? Affiorano ricordi di cui nessuno ti ha mai parlato? Forse tra tante dame che si contendono il tuo cuore, non ricordavi di aver perso il controllo per un cavaliere?»





	The Flame Is Real

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Angst, Introspettivo  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel, Altri  
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah
> 
> AVVERTIMENTO: SPOILERS STAGIONE 5
> 
> Note alla mia Quinta Stagione, Serie “L’Amour et la Guerre”: Nella mia Quarta Stagione Elijah e Tristan tornavano amanti, come erano stati mille anni prima.  
> Si lasciavano poi di nuovo a causa del ritorno di Hayley e della prigionia di Aurora. Nella mia Quinta stagione si ritrovavano a Manosque, e la loro relazione ricominciava nonostante la presenza di Antoinette, appena conosciuta.  
> La minaccia di Inadu costringeva però Elijah a una nuova amnesia, molto più crudele e selettiva: avrebbe dimenticato solo la sua relazione con Tristan.  
> Dedica: a Abby e Miky.  
> Abby: molto faticosamente sto mettendo di nuovo insieme i frammenti del mio headcanon.  
> Miky: c’è un regalo per te e per Milord XD
> 
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, Julie Plec, Michael Narducci, Diane Ademou-John, Jeffrey Lieber nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**The Flame Is Real**

   
   
  **Fandom: The Originals**  
**Genere: Angst, Introspettivo**  
**Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel, Altri**  
**Pairing: Tristan/Elijah**  
   
**AVVERTIMENTO: SPOILERS STAGIONE 5**  
  
**Note alla mia Quinta Stagione, Serie “L’Amour et la Guerre”: Nella mia Quarta Stagione, Elijah e Tristan tornavano amanti, come erano stati mille anni prima.**  
**Si lasciavano poi di nuovo a causa del ritorno di Hayley e della prigionia di Aurora. Nella mia Quinta stagione si ritrovavano a Manosque, e la loro relazione ricominciava nonostante la presenza di Antoinette, appena conosciuta.**  
**La minaccia di Inadu costringeva però Elijah a una nuova amnesia, molto più crudele e selettiva: avrebbe dimenticato solo la sua relazione con Tristan.**  
   
**Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, Julie Plec** ,  **Michael Narducci** ,  **Diane Ademu-John,**   **Jeffrey Lieber** **nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.**  
**Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.**  
   
   
  

**The Flame Is Real**  
   
   
_The moth don't care if the flame is real_  
_'Cause flame and moth got a sweetheart deal_  
[](https://genius.com/Aimee-mann-the-moth-lyrics#note-11826682)_And nothing fuels a good flirtation_  
_Like need and anger and desperation_  
_No, the moth don't care if the flame is real_  
   
_The Moth – Aimee Mann_  
   
   
 

  
   
   
Infine avevano scelto voli separati. La situazione nelle ultime ore si era fatta molto più delicata del previsto e il nemico da affrontare non era più quello comune, Inadu.  
Nei preparativi della partenza Tristan aveva colto una breve discussione tra Elijah e Antoinette, scoprendo l’ingerenza della famiglia di lei e l’assurdo particolare del rapimento di Hayley. E suo malgrado Tristan aveva preso posizione: sarebbe tornato a New Orleans per riavere Aurora ma non avrebbe aiutato il suo Sire contro i Mikaelson. «Sei pazzo? – aveva gridato – Tu non capisci, avremo tutta la famiglia contro!» Certo, non poteva dirgli “sei pazzo, non puoi andare contro la madre di Hope”. Contro la donna che rappresenta tutto ciò che di buono speravi dalla vita. Conosceva fin troppo bene il suo signore: tutto il male fatto a Hayley sarebbe ricaduto sulle sue spalle, sulla sua coscienza. Egli un giorno avrebbe saputo e non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato. Mai.  
E sempre che tutti ne fossero usciti vivi.  
Elijah era allibito, lo fissava con la stessa aria supponente che esibiva sempre di fronte alle sue sfide.  
Antoinette invece non si pronunciava, ma, sfuggente e misteriosa come sempre, sembrava soffrire di un segreto tormento.  
Un attimo di esitazione della coppia fatale, e Tristan era già al telefono per prenotare il primo volo utile. Non udito si premurò di bloccare più posti del necessario, in modo che Elijah non ne trovasse e fosse costretto a riservarsi l’altro volo, quello che prevedeva due scali anziché uno. Casualmente anche su quell’aereo era disponibile un solo posto; Antoinette sarebbe arrivata da sola, a sera.  
Prima che il suo Sire si facesse troppe domande, Tristan si era già dileguato.  
   
*  
   
«Dove sei, piccolo bugiardo?» Al telefono la voce dell’Originale era tanto calda e seducente da fargli dimenticare per un istante tutti quegli anni di forzata separazione.  
«Cosa vuoi?» Tristan lo apostrofò con insolenza.  
«Non mi convinci. Tu non sei dalla mia parte…» sibilò Elijah con malcelata rabbia.  
«Puoi dirlo forte… stai facendo una follia. Hayley è… è la madre di tua nipote.»  
«Da quando ti preoccupi per lei?»  
È per te che mi preoccupo, avrebbe voluto rispondere. Ma aggiunse solo: «Aurora è la sola che mi interessa.»  
«Fallirai. – rispose Elijah beffardo – Freya ha posto un incantesimo intorno a Palazzo Mikaleson.»  
Tristan si chiese confusamente come Elijah potesse conoscere quei particolari, ma concluse che non doveva essere l’unico ad avere ancora qualche contatto. E non solo tra i Vampiri.  
   
Palazzo Mikaelson era la consueta fortezza protetta dalla magia e dal dolore, e la piccola strega, Hope, doveva aver contribuito con la zia alla sua difesa.  
Ora anche lei era scomparsa e Tristan disperava di poter varcare quella fatale soglia. Provò, con l’aiuto di un giovane e abile stregone, ma sembrava che l’incantesimo respingesse i vampiri in particolare, poiché il giovane poteva agevolmente avvicinarsi al bel patio della dimora degli Originali. Egli si rifiutò ovviamente di proseguire e Tristan, più volte respinto e ustionato da un’impenetrabile barriera magica, dovette rinunciare.  
Non ci sarebbe riuscito. Non senza l’aiuto di Elijah.  
   
Si risolse quindi a tornare a Davilla Estate, il suo vecchio quartiere generale, e ad attendere l’arrivo del suo signore.  
   
*  
   
L’antica dimora era tornata al suo precedente splendore. Era tutta luci, un trionfo di ori e argenti, di stoffe pregiate. I più geniali architetti, i più raffinati arredatori ne avevano fatto di nuovo la casa bella e perversa che attirava i vampiri dell’intera città. Come fa una fiamma con le più tenebrose falene.  
La discendenza di Elijah non esisteva più… o quasi. Accanto al primo creato erano le poche streghe sopravvissute della congrega delle Sorelle, qualche vampiro che si era ribellato a Marcel. Qualche spericolato umano, soggiogato o semplicemente affascinato da quel coacervo di potere soprannaturale. I rapporti con i lupi del Bayou, invece, non erano dei migliori.  
Poco importa… quelle streghe potentissime, che potevano invertire gli incantesimi più letali, gli avevano fatto un dono inaspettato. Cenere alla cenere, si dice… ma certe ceneri hanno il potere di creare. E la cenere di un Originale, unita al suo sangue, aveva il potere di restituire alla vita quello che, tra la sua discendenza, aveva sofferto dello stesso supplizio del fuoco.  
«Mio signore…»  
Tristan si voltò di scatto. «Shen.» Il sorriso vago di cui omaggiò il nuovo arrivato aveva una storia lunga molti secoli, conteneva tante allusioni che persino l’antico vampiro conosciuto come “il Dolore Rosso” esitò un istante. Poi egli avanzò lentamente, senza smettere di fissarlo. «Nessuna notizia di Lady Aurora. Né… di quella donna. »  
Tristan sorrise ancora. Come lui Shen Min faticava non poco a nominare Hayley. Come dargli torto?  
Tristan annuì graziosamente e a quell’invito Shen sedette con solenne eleganza. C’era tra loro un evidente distacco gerarchico, alla benevola accondiscendenza del soave conte marsigliese corrispondeva la premurosa soggezione del vampiro orientale. Ma unita, indissolubilmente intrecciata a quell’atteggiamento formale, affiorava la trama di un’antica consuetudine, il disegno fosco e affascinante di un’intimità che andava al di là di quella di due vecchi amici.  
Tristan inclinò la testa, invitando l’altro a parlare.  
Shen rispose con lo stesso sorriso asciutto e letale. «Spiegami ancora, mio signore, perché la sorte di quella donna ci interessa. Perché dobbiamo preoccuparci anche del suo destino, e non solo di quello della nostra amata Lady Aurora.»  
Shen Min parlava con voce bassa e profonda, morbida e seducente come la più preziosa delle sete orientali.  
«NON ci interessa – Tristan abbozzò un nuovo sorriso – ecco perché non vogliamo che la sua salvezza interferisca in alcun modo con la sorte di Lady Aurora. Elijah può aprirci le porte di Palazzo Mikaelson, ma solo se la famiglia lo accetta di nuovo e a tutti gli effetti. Se Greta facesse del male a… lei, se in qualche modo Elijah fosse suo complice, saremmo tutti nei guai. »  
Gli occhi di Shen, gialli e splendenti come due topazi, brillarono di una luce incomprensibile. Tristan distolse i propri. «Notizie di quei volgari fanatici?»  
Shen scosse lentamente la testa. «No, mio signore. Nessuna notizia dei vampiri di Greta. »  
Tristan si girò e guardò fuori, nel cielo pallido e immobile di New Orleans. Ma il lungo silenzio che seguì lo costrinse a voltarsi di nuovo, ad affrontare l’attento esame di quegli occhi felini.  
«Lui lo sa? » chiese Shen a bruciapelo.  
Tristan sussultò. «Sa che cosa? » disse con voce tirata.  
«Che in tutti questi lunghi anni, tra feste, lusso, spericolate ostentazioni… non sei stato di nessuno. »  
Tristan impallidì. «Come osi? Che cosa ti fa credere di godere di una speciale impunità? Forse il disturbo che mi sono preso per te, la magia che a causa tua è stata evocata con notevole dispendio di ricchezze e di energie… O la confessione notturna di un ubriaco, parole che solo imprudentemente hai preso per vere… Se fossimo in un’altra situazione ti pentiresti amaramente di tanta audacia.» I suoi occhi sfavillavano di sdegno, nondimeno Shen non batté ciglio. «Ma siamo in questa situazione. Da mille anni. E tu sai che la tua devozione è stata la mia dannazione… e insieme uno dei tanti motivi per cui io ti ammiravo. Per cui ti ammiro.»  
Ci fu un breve momento di complicità tra quelle due creature più antiche di quella decadente città, antiche quasi quanto il fiume sonnolento che ne mascherava, nel suo incedere solenne, la precarietà e la ferocia.  
Una luce tenera per un attimo accese gli occhi azzurri… ma in quel momento il pesante portone sbatté violentemente.  
I due uomini scattarono in piedi, entrambi riconobbero all’istante l’antica autorità, la solenne calma della creatura che lentamente saliva le scale.  
Con un cenno Tristan congedò Shen Min.  
   
*  
Egli entrò con la violenza indifferente di una tempesta, travolgendo Tristan lo spinse con forza contro il muro, violando l’intimità della sua camera da letto… e con le dita sulla sua fronte provò a fare lo stesso con la sua mente «Cosa hai scoperto? Dov’è Roman?» Il nome dell’insulso fratello di Antoinette mandò Tristan su tutte le furie, e la rabbia alimentò la sua forza al punto da invertire i ruoli. Con un balzo fu su Elijah ribaltando le loro posizioni. Ora l’Originale sembrava avere la peggio, costretto contro le candide pareti, il gomito di Tristan puntato alla gola. «Come ti permetti? Questa è casa mia! Hai rifiutato il mio aiuto, hai scelto quell’orribile famiglia di ipocriti… E ora vorresti…No, non contare su di me.»  
«Che stupido errore, milord… Non sai che potrei aiutarti a recuperare la piccola vipera?» Tristan si staccò da lui, si voltò per nascondere la propria agitazione e mordendosi le labbra valutò cosa fare. Quando si girò di nuovo verso il suo signore i suoi occhi di smalto erano velati e inaccessibili. «E sia.» mormorò. «Non ho nulla da perdere e non sono interessato alla sorte di quella cagna.» Un lampo indecifrabile passò negli occhi di Elijah. «Alla buon ora» sussurrò con un sorrisino storto. Con calma Elijah costrinse Tristan di nuovo su di sé, stropicciando tra le dita i risvolti della sua giacca. Poi, incredibilmente, quella minaccia prese una direzione strana. Attirandolo ancora su di sé lo premette contro il petto e poi di nuovo sul muro. Avvolgendolo con prepotenza tra le braccia avvicinò pericolosamente le proprie labbra. «Vedo che ci capiamo, Milord. – sussurrò - La tua utilità sta proprio nell’odio che nutri per la mia famiglia. Quella famiglia che io non riconosco più.»  
Tristan lo scrutò con un’ombra di preoccupazione nello sguardo. Elijah senza la sua famiglia…Era ciò che aveva sognato per mille anni. Ma perché ora gli sembrava così distante, così… diverso? Non era un altro Elijah, ma era un Elijah mutilato, con gli occhi bendati e la bocca serrata da una morsa… Un Elijah meno fiero e meno umano, che ostentava sicurezza dove c’era solo smarrimento. Confusione. Certo, non era mai stato tanto vulnerabile, nemmeno quando aveva dimenticato davvero tutto e non sapeva neppure di essere un vampiro.  
«Se vuoi il mio aiuto dovrai darmi la tua parola che libereremo Aurora. Non sono ai tuoi ordini… non hai più potere su di me.»  
«Oh, io penso di sì…» Elijah si strusciò leggermente, riuscendo chissà come a conservare la propria classe in un gesto così sfacciato. Era sempre stato uno dei suoi tratti distintivi, quello di poter diventare osceno senza essere volgare.* Squadrò da capo a piedi la sua creatura, gli occhi accesi di uno strano interesse mentre indugiava sull’azzurro della cravatta, sul nodo un po’ storto, su quella seducente e imprevedibile sciatteria per cui la stoffa era un po’ gualcita sulla vita, quasi che Milord si fosse rivestito in fretta. In quel momento dalla porta aperta sul corridoio il Sire intravide il tenebroso profilo di un vampiro, alto e bruno, che lasciava la scena con la leggerezza di un gatto. Un lampo feroce attraversò lo sguardo nero dell’Originale, come un bagliore che squarci un buio cielo in tempesta.  
Tristan percepì quel fremito, unito all’intenso profumo oud che emanava dal suo ospite orientale.  
«Non era morto?» lo sguardo di Elijah esprimeva un’indefinibile curiosità, non scevra di diffidenza. Evidentemente i racconti di Marcel erano stati molto dettagliati in certi aspetti. Meno in altri.  
«Un altro regalo delle streghe. – rispose Tristan senza battere ciglio – A te la magia ha regalato una nuova vita. A me ha riportato un vecchio amico.»  
Una smorfia indecifrabile contrasse il volto di Elijah.  
«E non sarà il solo… Oh, lo scoprirai. Questa volta non siamo nella stessa squadra. Non ti consentirò di mandare tutto all’aria per proteggere il tuo gregge di pazzi fanatici. E dire che disprezzavi la mia Strix… Non te lo permetterò. Ciò che resta dei miei vampiri scorterà mia sorella fuori di questa pazza e corrotta città… Ma io resterò fino a che non avremo sconfitto il Vuoto. Lo devo a mia sorella. Al nostro vecchio amico Shen… A tutti i vampiri della mia nuova Strix, siano essi creature di Klaus o di Rebekah, poiché la distruzione degli Originali porterebbe in ogni caso solo morte e caos. »  
«Lo devi a te stesso.» rimarcò Elijah beffardo, staccandosi da lui.  
Tristan abbozzò un sorrisino sarcastico. Se fosse lusingato dalla reazione risentita del suo Sire, non lo diede a vedere.  
Di sicuro dall’altro lato Elijah non era indifferente al suo sguardo di smalto, alle mani tenute in tasca in segno di sfida, al mento sollevato dell’eterno rivale. Poiché egli si bloccò per un attimo, inclinò la testa, e il suo viso parve illuminarsi. Avanzando velocemente di un altro passo lo afferrò bruscamente per le braccia e stringendolo contro il muro lo baciò con un trasporto non privo di sollievo. I loro corpi selvatici e vigorosi aderirono, si strusciarono attraverso i vestiti. Poi Tristan dovette staccarsi, la testa contro il muro mentre senza fiato lo fissava.  
Elijah sospirò. Lo scrutò con rossi occhi cerchiati di febbre. Sembrava proprio la loro prima notte a Davilla Estate, quando erano tornati insieme pur sapendo quanto sarebbe stato pericoloso, potenzialmente fatale. E anche questa volta c’era Hayley tra loro. Hayley, non Antoinette. Lo sguardo del Sire ora era vuoto, come se la sua mente vagasse altrove.  
Certo si stava interrogando su se stesso e sulla donna che lo attendeva in un discreto albergo di New Orleans. La paziente, la sfuggente Antoinette. Con il dramma di Hayley che gravava su tutti loro non ci sarebbe stato il tempo di interrogarsi sulle preferenze sessuali del nobile Elijah. Su come solo davanti a Tristan tornasse quello che era, o quasi. Calmo, feroce, elegante. Il Principe di New Orleans, un tempo fidato braccio destro del Re. Ora un nobile decaduto, ma ancora impregnato di orgoglio.  
I loro sguardi s’incontrarono di nuovo. In ogni tempo, in ogni contesto la storia era stata quella, e non importa se ora uno dei due non ne serbava memoria: erano solo loro, il mondo spariva. In una festa sfavillante e perversa, tra i turisti e i musicisti di strada in Bourbon Street, in un antico campo militare illuminato dai falò: loro due sembravano attirarsi come magneti, come satelliti dalle orbite assurde ma sovrapposte. “Come la falena e la fiamma” aveva ironizzato Elijah in un giorno lontano. «Ma non fu il fuoco a distruggermi – aveva risposto Tristan – Troppo veloce. Troppo definitivo. Per me preferivi l’acqua…»  
Sembrava inevitabile che la falena e la fiamma riprendessero la conversazione. «Perché la tua mente è inaccessibile? Nessun vampiro mi resiste…»  
Un leggero sorriso piegò le labbra morbide del Conte. «Sono in circolazione da qualche anno… so come fare.» Ora Elijah lo guardava incuriosito, quasi ammirato. Quell’uomo insieme docile e insolente doveva essere per lui un bel mistero. Come potesse consumarsi sulle sue labbra senza cedere un briciolo della propria forza, quali enigmi si nascondessero dietro quelle enormi iridi azzurre… tutto ciò richiedeva evidentemente uno studio prolungato. Attento. Negli occhi neri di Elijah lo stupore ardeva insieme al desiderio, talmente evidente da costringere la creatura ad arrossire. E le persone capaci di tanto potevano contarsi sulle dita di una mano. Ma uno, uno solo poteva spingere Tristan a diventare imprudente. «Che cosa succede, mio Signore? Affiorano ricordi di cui nessuno ti ha mai parlato? Forse tra tante dame che si contendono il tuo cuore, non ricordavi di aver perso il controllo per un cavaliere?»  
La provocazione non cadde nel vuoto: Elijah spinse Tristan contro il muro e lo baciò ancora, con una rabbia tanto violenta da fargli sanguinare le labbra. Nemmeno il tempo di riprendere il fiato, le grandi mani dell’Originale premettero sul petto fragile del Conte. Con un solo gesto il Sire aprì la camicia dell’altro, strappando, facendo volare bottoni. Si fermò solo un momento per studiare quella pelle chiara e vulnerabile, umettandosi le labbra quasi pregustasse di divorarlo, anticipando poi il piacere della bocca con i palmi delle mani aperte, lentamente voluttuosamente sull’epidermide di seta. Tra le ciglia abbassate Tristan intravide il suo strano sorriso. Socchiuse gli occhi, si lasciò toccare, si strusciò sul suo signore come un gatto disperato di ottenere carezze. Mormorò qualche cosa sulla sua bocca, allontanando poi in fretta le labbra, e con un balzo si allacciò ai suoi fianchi stringendolo con le agili gambe. Dalla scomoda posizione lo attirò ancora a sé, miracolosamente sospeso tra il muro e le braccia robuste, lo scandaloso contatto a rivelare ogni cosa. Elijah più istintivo, prese a mordere, a tormentare a leccare quel petto nudo. Tristan più esperto, con le pallide mani che armeggiando con grazia scendevano a sbottonare la patta dell’altro. Il Sire aveva occhi neri sfolgoranti, brucianti di curiosità, gioia, stupore. Ma non di vergogna.  
Quando Tristan fu abbastanza vicino da mordere il suo collo, a Elijah sfuggì un basso verso di gola. Il vampiro più giovane, veloce ed elegante, lasciò scendere boxer e pantaloni, restando aggrappato ai solidi fianchi dell’Originale. Lo sguardo del Conte era fiero: una concessione più che una resa. Con il braccio intorno al collo di Elijah, suo unico sostegno, con fermezza e delicatezza ne guidò la prepotente erezione. Sospirò appena quando Elijah lo prese, concentrandosi per restare in equilibrio mentre con una mano chiudeva la bocca del suo signore, che fu incapace di evitare un grido.  
Poi cominciò a dondolare, in bilico sui suoi fianchi, assecondandone il ritmo e a tratti imponendogli il proprio, più lento e languido rispetto a quello frenetico del suo antico amante. Rifiutò un morso sulla bocca che somigliava tanto a un bacio, e con la testa contro il muro rimase a contemplare le labbra dure dell’altro, a spiarne le contrazioni violente, lo spasmo di mezze parole smozzicate che non erano intellegibili ma somigliavano tanto a una confessione.  
Alla fine fu Elijah a cercare il rifugio delle sue braccia, a contenere la violenza di un orgasmo che lo avrebbe reso troppo vocale e troppo sincero.  
Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo non vennero insieme. Tristan accolse tra le braccia il convulso piacere del suo signore. Poi lentamente, premendo la sua mano sul proprio sesso, si lasciò andare.  
   
Nel silenzio che seguì, quando ebbero sciolto l’abbraccio e separato i loro corpi odorosi di sesso, recuperarono in fretta i vestiti, evitando di guardarsi. Poi Elijah all’improvviso lo afferrò di nuovo per i polsi. «Stai lontano da me. Io… sono maledetto.»  
«Lo so.» rispose Tristan scrutandolo con occhi severi. Stava appoggiato, quasi abbandonato con le spalle al muro, giacca e pantaloni indossati in fretta, senza cintura, la camicia a brandelli. I suoi occhi erano immensi, quasi innocenti,  il rosso si mescolava con l’azzurro. I riccioli spettinati sembravano più scuri contro la parete candida.   
Elijah si avvicinò piano, circospetto, quasi tenero. Quando fu di nuovo davanti a lui, fin troppo vicino, le sue dita scivolarono dietro la nuca, costringendo la creatura a una nuova, pericolosa intimità. «Tu non sai nulla, vero Milord?» sussurrò con tono seducente.  
Tristan spalancò due occhi enormi e pieni d’ansia. «Te l’ho detto.» rispose.  
«Ma vorresti notizie da me. Piccola subdola faina…Hai provato a violare la mia mente… Senza riuscirci.»  
Tristan inalberò un broncio risentito. «Ci sono riuscito eccome. Ma nulla di quello che hai da offrire potrebbe interessarmi…»  
«Stai attento, Milord.» Elijah sussurrò sulla bocca dell’amante.  
Ora gli occhi di Tristan brillavano di una spavalda ironia. «Ero curioso di sapere cosa spinge il nobile Elijah Mikaelson a sbattersi un uomo… Lo dirai a lei? Alla tua complice?»  
Le mani di Elijah si strinsero su ciò che rimaneva della giacca dell’altro. «Cosa vuoi, Tristan? Quale vantaggio potresti avere nel salvare la vita della donna che ti ha condannato?»  
«So quale vantaggio ne avresti tu…»  
«E quale, di grazia?»  
«Tu sei niente senza di loro… senza la tua famiglia.» Le palpebre scesero gravemente sui rotondi occhi azzurri.  
Elijah lo fissò intensamente. «Parli come Niklaus.»  
«Curioso, non è vero?»  
«Ripeto… cosa vuoi? Perché non ti affanni a spezzare il legame di sangue, anziché pretendere di salvare creature molto più potenti di te?» sentenziò Elijah, implicitamente confermando di non sapere che Aurora e Tristan erano già liberi. Freya e Davina avevano spezzato il legame di Tristan. La vecchia congrega affiliata alla Strix aveva separato Aurora da Rebekah. Quell’ultimo particolare era noto solo a Tristan, poiché Il Conte lo aveva confessato al suo Sire nel mattino in cui la nuova amnesia aveva spazzato via tutti i ricordi della loro storia millenaria.    
«Non è così semplice. La magia… ha sempre un prezzo.» Tristan mormorò quella fragile scusa distogliendo in fretta lo sguardo, che almeno i suoi occhi non potessero rivelare la bugia, come già faceva il battito impazzito del suo cuore. Socchiuse le palpebre, deglutì diventando ancora più pallido. «Fermati, Elijah.» sussurrò.  
«Oppure? Tutto sommato non sarebbe male se il mondo si liberasse del flagello dei De Martel.» rimarcò Elijah con sarcasmo.  
Tristan non aveva più voglia di ribattere. Avrebbe potuto rilevare che i metodi del suo Sire erano quantomeno un po’ ambigui, e che male si adattavano alla sua nuova vita pura, oscura e sincera. Avrebbe potuto sottolineare l’evidenza che la passione, l’affinità, il dolore ancora una volta avevano spinto Elijah tra le sue braccia. E l’ansia di soggiogarsi a vicenda c’entrava ben poco. Ma abbozzò un debole sorriso e: «Certo il mondo sarebbe più semplice per  te.» rispose.  
L’Originale scosse la testa, lo sguardo gelido e sprezzante. «Mi servi, Milord. In quanto al resto… non ci pensare.»  
Tristan impallidì ancora e non rispose nulla.  
«Ma non sai nulla…- continuò Elijah - Volevi solo usarmi a tuo vantaggio. Piccolo Napoleone di seconda classe…»  
Sì, sembrava davvero una loro vecchia notte. Ma non quella a Davilla Estate. Sembrava una delle tante notti del passato, ognuna delle quali si era conclusa con un abbandono.  
Eppure Tristan, colpito da quelle parole, fissò il Sire con una luce di speranza negli occhi.  
Elijah lo prese tra le braccia, la mano sulla sua nuca strinse ancora. Uno schianto nel cervello di Tristan accompagnò l’innaturale torsione del suo collo. Il buio, mentre Elijah lasciava la casa.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
---  
  
 


End file.
